GoGang Junior: The Quest for Manliness
GoGang Junior: The Quest for Manliness is a GoGang Junior movie. It is a blatant ripoff of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Synopsis After being called a baby by Chrome, TGB1 decides to prove him wrong by setting out on a dangerous quest to retrieve The Queen of Vyond's recently stolen crown, with Igor and Pingy in tow. Plot We open to find the gang's house under investigation by the police. Chrome is currently being interviewed about the ordeal, citing that he won't do anything until his "adult friend" arrives. A limo pulls in, revealing TGB1. Chrome asks TGB1 to help Carkle with a difficult math problem. He succeeds, and then wakes up from his dream. TGB1 declares that today will be a great day, and makes this point known to Oliver, Igor and Pingy. Meanwhile, Phifedawg is sulking about the fact that he is never being able to succeed in doing bad things, as his plans are always foiled by the gang. After being retaught the alphabet, Phifedawg decides to pull off the ultimate crime, stealing The Queen of Vyond's Crown! Unfortunately, TGB1's plans for a good day are crushed when Chrome calls him out for acting like a baby (by playing with one of those Roc-a-Stack thingamabobs, and also drinking milk from a baby bottle). After hearing this, TGB1 falls into a depression and cries his way to a pizza shop. Immediately afterward, Igor and Pingy streak through the house. At the Queen's castle, the Queen and her long-suffering son Daniel are awaiting the arrival of a prisoner (he was arrested for touching the Queen's crown, even though it's his goddamn job). The Queen is unwilling to set the prisoner free, so Daniel does so himself. As the Queen is explaining to Daniel that he needs rule with an iron fist when he is King, Phifedawg quite literally swoops in and steals the crown. At the pizza parlor, TGB1 is still upset about the events, but decides to stop thinking about it. However, that falls flat when Igor and Pingy inadvertently remind him about it. To cheer TGB1 up, Igor uses Oliver's credit card to pay for boatloads of pizza. The next morning, TGB1 wakes up acting like he has a hangover from the pizza, but he then leaves to go home after finding out that it's 9:15 in the morning. Back at the house, The Queen arrives unexpectedly. Nanny is at first worried that she's forgotten about the electric bill (again), but The Queen asks to see Chrome. Chrome presents himself to The Queen, only to be falsely accused of stealing her crown. To prove this, The Queen shows Chrome a "damning piece of evidence" that Phifedawg left on the scene to cover up. Chrome still claims otherwise, only for Phifedawg (under the guise of "Clay") to leave a message on Chrome's cellphone, "thanking" Chrome for selling him the crown, which he then sold to Shell City, a dangerous place from which nobody has returned. The Queen is about to kill Chrome, but Chrome pleads the fifth, so The Queen turns and asks the rest of the kids if they can vouch for Chrome. At that moment, TGB1 bursts in and begins to praise Chrome for being a good friend, only to angrily call him out for calling him a baby earlier. The Queen tries to kill Chrome again, but TGB1 stops her. TGB1 tries to convince The Queen that he can go and find the crown himself, but The Queen dismisses him as a baby, and once again tries to kill Chrome. Finally, Daniel bursts in and stops The Queen. He manages to convince The Queen to at least let TGB1 try. The Queen reluctantly agrees, and gives TGB1 10 days to find the crown, however, Igor and Pingy burst in from nowhere and end up shortening the time to 6 days instead. The Queen freezes Chrome in place for seemingly no reason, and leaves. Daniel stays behind to warn TGB1 about the dangers he will face on his way, and grants him a magical bag of winds that will fly him back home once he's found the crown. Afterward, TGB1 takes Igor and Pingy to the garage, where is Motorized Toy Car happens to be. They climb in, and begin their long journey to Shell City. Phifedawg meanwhile, holds the manager of a local McDonald's hostage and he takes over the place. At the outskirts of town, the trio stops by a gas station, only for the employees to call them out for being out here, and also for being babies. TGB1 informs them that they are headed to Shell City, thus making the employees even more hysterical. Almost immediately after the kids cross a literal county line, their car is stolen. This doesn't stop them, though (sadly). Meanwhile, Phifedawg has made a thriving business out of that McDonald's, due in part to the fact that he gives out free hats with every purchase. LordPluto interrupts the moment by alerting Phifedawg that TGB1, Igor and Pingy are on their way to retrieve the crown. Should they succeed, Phifedawg would eventually be found guilty (think fingerprints). However, Phifedawg has already prepared for this, as he has hired a "vicious cold-blooded predator" to assassinate the kids. The aforementioned assassin (named Frank) arrives at the gas station the kids were at earlier, and finds a piece of a potato chip left by Pingy. He then proceeds to brutally murder the employees after they insult him. Elsewhere, the kids are beginning to lose hope, until they find their car parked outside of a bar. Igor and Pingy create a distraction inside of there to give TGB1 time to retrieve the key, but that falls flat. After a maturity test by the owner of the bar, the kids somehow make it out of there alive and continue on their way. Back in GoCity, Oliver decides to go out for a bike ride. On his way, he notices everyone in town is wearing the hats, and soon finds out where they came from. Oliver quickly realizes Phifedawg's scheme, and he announces out loud to Phifedawg himself that he is going to report him to The Queen. Before he can, however, Phifedawg reveals that the hats are actually mind-controlling helmets, which he uses to enslave the GoCitizens. Oliver tries to escape, but ultimately fails. We then cut to the trio driving through a grim, polluted area. They are having so much fun mocking the bar owner, that they fail to notice a growing amount of bones in the area. It's at this time where the kids decide that they should start to act more like men, but immediately afterwards, they see an Ice Cream stand and stop there. TGB1 gets out to order some, but Igor finally takes notice of his surroundings. After TGB1 is finished ordering, the ground begins to vibrate, and a giant monster unearths itself and prepares to eat TGB1. TGB1 saves himself by biting the monster's finger, and Igor manages to reverse the car so TGB1 can land in it, but the monster immediately gives chase. We then see Frank finding a drip of Igor's blood at the bar, and afterwards he punches the owner so goddamn hard that he flies into the bar itself, and it collapses. The trio is forced to abandon the car after Pingy's stupid ass drives it off a cliff, and it gets eaten by the monster, who immediately afterwards gets eaten by another, larger monster. TGB1 is sad about losing the car for good, but Igor points out that this cliffside seems to signify a dead end. Igor is proven wrong when TGB1 spots the road, on the other side of the cliff, where they have no means of getting to. Pingy spots a staircase leading to the bottom of the cliff, but TGB1 has begun to head back home. Igor and Pingy attempt to stop him, but TGB1 points out that everyone has been right about them all along, in that they really are babies. However, Daniel appears out of thin air to inform the trio that they are GoCity's last hope, and he shows them what has become of GoCity in their absence. The Queen hasn't done a thing about it due to being preoccupied with getting a new crown. TGB1 points out that they are only babies, but Daniel tells them that they just need to believe in themselves, to which TGB1 responds by saying everybody he knows is a goner, and begins to cry hysterically, with Igor and Pingy joining in. Meanwhile, Frank is hot on the trio's trail. He drives through a pile of skulls and crushes one with his bare fist. Daniel has decided to take matters into his own hands, and tells the trio that he is simply going to "turn them into men" through the means of "magical powers". He has the trio close their eyes, and he puts some weeds on their faces (like mustaches). The trio are now convinced that they are men, and they proceed to stupidly jump off the cliff instead of taking the stairs. The trio is saved from death when they land on a soft bush. This, however, causes them to believe that they are invincible. With this newfound confidence, they brave the gorge and make it up to the other side of the cliff. They also pass through many other areas before arriving at a sign labeled "Shell City Dead Ahead". They are about to proceed onward, but they are stopped by Frank. After a brief chat, Frank rips the weeds off of the trio's faces, revealing to them that the "mustaches" were fake. Frank then inadvertently reveals Phifedawg's plan to the trio. Realizing he's said too much, Frank tries to get on with his job, which is, you guessed it, to murder the trio in cold blood. His effort, however, is thwarted when he is brutally run over by a van. The trio is happy at first, but then the driver of the van grabs them and throws them inside of the van and drives off. The trio eventually passes out from screaming too much. The trio awakens in a strange room. They see some other people in the area and attempt to call for help, but they soon realize that the aforementioned people are dead. The driver of the van comes in and turns one of the corpses into "a humorous diorama of Alexander Graham Bell", causing TGB1 to realize that the driver is murdering people and turning them into "smelly knick-knacks", and they're next. The driver leaves the trio under a heat lamp and heads to the bathroom. The trio begins to die from the heat, and TGB1 laments the fact that everybody was right about them all along, in that they really are babies, and how they didn't even come close to the crown. However, Pingy notices a sign that says "Shell City. Marine Gifts and Sundries.", and not long afterwards, TGB1 spots the crown on a desk nearby. They then come to the realization that, even though they didn't get the crown back, they did damn good for a couple of babies. The trio finally dies, however, a few lone tears from the trio travel down the lamp's cord, ultimately causing a short-circuit. This causes a sprinkler system to activate, and it rehydrates the trio back to life. They then head over to the crown and prepare to run for it, but the driver catches them in the act. However, all the rest of the corpses come back to life as well and they proceed to beat the ever-loving shit out of the driver, thus giving the trio an opportunity to escape. They head outside and prepare to use the bag of winds, but Igor accidentally releases it, thus leaving the trio with no means of getting home. However, another, friendly truck driver offers the trio a ride back to GoCity on top of his 18-wheeler truck. Back in GoCity, Phifedawg heads back to the gang's house so he can watch Chrome's execution. The Queen is preparing to execute Chrome, but she is interrupted by Daniel, who intentionally stalls the execution to give the trio a little more time. Meanwhile, the trio is about halfway home, when suddenly, the van from earlier rolls up behind them, which then flips over to reveal Frank, who is now utterly hellbent on finishing his job. TGB1 suggests running to the other end of the truck to get away, Igor and Pingy refuse, but quickly allow TGB1 to do so when Frank shoves them aside, almost causing them to tumble off the truck. After TGB1 is chased along the top of the truck for a bit, the truck goes under a highway overpass, and Frank gets hit by it and he dies. Meanwhile, the Queen has finally lost it and angrily orders Daniel to wait in the car, and locks him outside. At the outskirts of the city, the Driver prepares to drop the trio off. Igor questions how they will be able to run to the house in time, to which the Driver responds by activating a catapult hidden inside of the truck, all while the Queen is finally about to execute Chrome. The trio is catapulted to the house at a break-neck speed, and are just in time to block the Queen's gunshot (Igor's fat ass shielded them), causing it to deflect all the way to the truck driver, killing him. The trio celebrates saving Chrome, the Queen celebrates the return of her crown, and Daniel celebrates the trio's return. The celebration is cut short by Phifedawg, who places one of his mind-controlling hats onto the Queen, and calls the rest of the enslaved citizens to the house. Pingy asks TGB1 what's happening, to which TGB1 responds that "Phifedawg cheated". To which Phifedawg responds that he won because he's an evil genius and that TGB1 is just a baby. TGB1 acknowledges that he is a baby, but that has decided to embrace that fact after his life-changing journey. After TGB1 breaks into a song and frees all of the citizens, Phifedawg is arrested for his crimes. The Queen apologizes to Daniel for her mistreatment of him, and she restores Chrome to normal. Chrome embraces TGB1 and apologizes for doubting him. He then calls Oliver in to restate the obvious for him, and everybody begins to celebrate TGB1's triumph. TGB1 cuts the party short since he has something to say, which turns out to be telling Oliver that his fly is down. He then declares it to be the greatest day of his life, and the movie ends (thank God). Transcript Lolno